We meet again
by Hikaura Akiko
Summary: Follows "The Devil's Angel". I don't think you have to read it first, but it would be a lot more fun if you did. Enjoy!


**_We meet again_**

Koenma was checking a few papers when Botan walked in his office saying "Koenma-sama, Loki has just gone back to the Ningenkai.

Koenma looked at her happily and said "I'd better wake Rei up, then..."

He stood up and left his office.

He walked into a big and round room, in the middle there was a big coffin of the shape of a woman. Koenma said a few words and the coffin lid opened itself. Inside the coffin laid a girl sound asleep, with several spiritual seals on her body. He took them all of and the girl opened her eyes slowly. She moaned feeling pain and her body changed into one of a woman. Koenma said calm "Its time for you to go back."

"How will I find Loki if I won't remember him?"

"Loki won't remember you either. You'll only remember each other when you meet again."

"How will we meet, then!"

"Your destiny line is tied. You _will_ meet again. But it makes no sense a baby or a child acting like an adult. That's why we'll erase your memories temporarily.

Rei smiled and said "OK... Then send me back."

20 years latter:

The alarm clock started to ring and Yukiko jumped in her bed, surprised. She stretched herself and turned the alarm of. Yukiko was 20 years old, lived in Tokyo with a friend and went to law school. Her eyes were green and her hair was red. She stood up, undoing the braid on her hair that she always used to sleep. She changed her clothes and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Her friend walked in asking "How was your date last night with Watanabe-san?"

Yukiko said a bit dispirited "It didn't work out. I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him? It was only the third date! What could he possibly have done wrong on the third date?"

"He didn't do anything. But I felt that it wouldn't work."

"You're too demanding. I've known you since junior high, Yuki-chan, and Watanabe-san is the tenth boyfriend that I see you dumping for no reason."

Yukiko said a bit angry and serving the coffee for them, "It's not for no reason! If I don't like the guy, why will I lose my time with him?"

"But how can you know if it won't work? You were crazy about him, but now you've already broken up with him!"

Yukiko meditated "True... But I feel as if I was waiting for the right guy to show up. And when I met Watanabe-san I heard that little voice in the back of my head saying that he could be the one. But yesterday I heard that same voice saying it wasn't him. So I decided to break up."

"So you broke up with a great catch because of a voice you hear in your head?" She breathed deeply and said worried "You're nuts."

Yukiko said standing up "Whatever. That voice was never wrong before and it won't be this time that it will be. So I'll keep looking for the right guy, for the one that this voice will say 'That's him!'" She left the kitchen saying "I have to go. I'll be late today because I'll start my internship. Bye!"

She closed the door walking in a hurry.

She thought while she walked to college 'Watanabe-san really is perfect... But something was missing...' She breathed deeply dispirited and thought 'Who am I waiting for?... Will I ever find him?... Or will I stay my whole life waiting for him to come?...'

After class Yukiko went to her new internship. The company she was going to work was one of the top companies in the country. Yukiko went in their building nervous and went to the floor she was going to work. The woman that had interviewed her received her.

The woman started to walk with Yukiko right after her. She said pointing to some cubicles "Those are the younger company lawyers. Those offices in the back is where the oldest and best of the house stays. In that corner are the kitchen and the bathrooms. Downstairs is accountability and human relations. And upstairs are the offices of the four partners and owners of the company. They take care of the big clients. You'll work here." In the back of the floor there was a hidden door which they walked in. It was a big room with several tables and archives. There were three people inside the room, working. The woman said "These are your colleagues. You can introduce yourselves latter. I'm in a bit of a hurry. Come here." She walked to a big bookstand full of boxes and said "These are the cases that just came in. Your work is to organize them. Put facts and events in chronological order. When you're done, you put it in one of those archives in alphabetical order. When they call asking for a case, just separate it and someone will come and take it. The cases with certain urgency are marked by a red tag. And I think that's all. Your desk is that one under the window. Any doubts just ask the others. I have to go now."

The woman left the room almost running. On top of Yukiko's desk there were already a few boxes. A girl stood up and said "Good afternoon. My name is Mitsui. This is Youta and that's Yoko. There are two others, who work here as well, but one has already left and the other one comes in latter.

Yukiko smiled relieved and said bending to the three of them "Nice to meet you. I hope to do a good job together with you."

They smiled and the four of them talked a while about how Yukiko had gotten there and afterwards went back to work.

A few weeks later, Yukiko was working late. Youta was there still, but Mitsui and Yoko had already left. They saw the lights in the room outside turn of, indicating that the last lawyers were gone. Youta looked in his watch and said "It's already late, Yukiko-san, we should go."

Yukiko said without looking at him "You can go, Youta-san. I'll finish this..."

He stared at her in silence for a while, then asked "Yukiko-san, would you like to go out with me sometime?..."

Yukiko said still not looking at him "Sure. We can invite Mitsui-san and Yoko-san too. We can go out tomorrow, after work.

He said pulling her away from her desk and making her stand up "No... I want to go out only with you. Just the two of us."

Yukiko startled and said going a bit red "Youta-san..." She said calming down and letting go "I'm sorry... But I don't like you that way..."

He was surprised and said "Oh... Well..." He smiled and went on "Alright... I'm off, then. Be careful, OK? Don't stay out too late. And take a cab home...

He left, she watched him leave, worried, but didn't say anything.

She worked for a few hours, until she finished the case she was organizing. She went to the last floor and left the case in the room of the partner that had asked for it. She went back to the elevator and called for it. She remembered what had happened earlier and thought going a bit red 'Youta-san caught me by surprise... He's really nice and is also handsome, but... It's not him... Will I really find who I'm looking for?...'

She breathed deeply, dispirited. The elevator came, she got in. The door was almost closed when she heard "Hold the elevator!" She obeyed and held the door, making it open again. A man ran in, pushed the garage button and said staring at her "Thank you."

He smiled, but was surprised afterwards and became serious.

Yukiko looked at him; he was tall, white as milk, blond, with his hair hitting his eyes, which were blue. She was surprised and asked doubtful "Loki?..."

He smiled asking "Rei?..."

She turned around, facing him and asked nervous "Do you remember?..."

"I remember everything..."

Yukiko smiled, hugged him tight saying "It was you I was waiting for!..."

She started to cry, he kissed her and she kissed him back, still crying.

Koenma was in his office signing some papers, a spiritual guide walked in saying "Koenma-sama, you asked for me to let you know..." He stared at her, she said smiling "Loki and Rei just met each other..."

Koenma opened his eyes wide, surprised, he looked at the screen at the wall and saw Rei and Loki sleeping together, holding each other. He smiled and said "Be happy together, you deserve it..."

FIN


End file.
